User blog:CLyrics/Alfweda in the mirror
Hey hey hey! it's your music girl C with you on Alfwda!!! (crowd cheers) Today Goby will be singing Man In The Mirror by michale jackson. but what ya'll don't know is that michale jackson is Goby's uncle! So come on guys lets bring Goby out here shall we? (crowd cherrs) Goby:Hey ya'll! so Goby are you excited for what you are singing today! Goby:of coures i am! what i wouldn't be happy if i didn't have the honor of singing my uncle's song! so Goby can you tell us about your uncle michale jackson? Goby:sure, he's is a good man. knows how to get his music to reach to people and send them a message. that is great! now crowd the song we have been waiting for, our boy Goby will be singing Man in the Mirror by michale jackson!!!! (the music starts and crowd cheers! but before Goby was about to sing there was a small howl, but who cares!) Goby(singing):I'm gunna make a change for once in my life.It's gunna feel real good. Gunna make a difference, gunna make it rriigghhtt!!! As I turn up the collor on my favorite winter coat, this wind is blowin' my mind! I see the fish on the street, with not enought to eat. who am I to be blind? pretending not to see their needs? A summer's disregard a broken bottle top, and a one man's soul!!! They follow eachother on the wind ya know. Cause they got no where to go! That's why I want you to know! I'm starting with the man in the mirror!! I'm asking him to make a change!! And no message, could have been any clearer!!! If, you want to make the world a better place, take a look at yourself and make a change(Yange!)Nahnahnah,nahnahnahnha, nahnahnahnah!!!! mmmm!! I've been a victum of,a selfish kind of love, it's time that I realizied. That there's some with no home, not a nickle to lone!! Could it be really me pretending that they're not alone. A willow deeply scared, somebody's broken heart, a a washed out dream!(Washed out dream) They follow the pattern of the wind ya see!! Cause they got, no place to be!! That's why I'm starting with me!! I'm starting with the man in the mirror! Little Fish:oh! Goby:I'm asking him to change his ways! Little Fish:oh! Goby:And no message, could have been any clearer!!!!!! All:If, you want to make the world a better place!Take a look at yourself and make a change!!! Take a look at yourself and make that, CHANGE!!!! Goby:I'm starting with the.... All:Man in the mirror!!! Goby:I'm asking him to..... All:Change his ways!!!!! And no message, could have been any clearer!!!! If you want to make the world a better place! Little Fish:Take a look in yourself, and make a change!! You got to get it right while you got the time!! Cause when you close your heart, you can't close your mind!!! Goby(comin' in a bit later after that):You can't-can't close-close YOUR MIND!!!!!! All:I'm starting with the, man in the mirror! We're asking him to make a change! And no message could have been any clearer! If you want to make the world a better place take at yourself and make that CHANGE!!!!! Goby:I'm gunna make a change. It's gunna feel real good!! Ya know it ya know it!!!! ALL:CHANGE!!! Goby:make that change. (crowd cheers!) Yeah! that was great! ok everyperson that's it for tonight! and remember me C as the girl on the streets with the ht new beat! good night! C Category:Blog posts